Heart of the Serpent
by Lady Blackwolf
Summary: Cedric has been charged with finding Phobos' sister, the rightful heir to Meridian. But what happenes when he becomes distracted by another human female? One who may just have what it takes to steal the heart of a killer serpent. A kind of twisted beauty and the beast tale, W.I.T.C.H style. Cedric/OC T for now but may be subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so many plotlines, so little time… (sigh) so this idea came to me after watching some old reruns and this is the end result. Hope you like!

Cedric had been shelving some books in the Mystery section when he noticed her. A girl was wandering through his small shop… he had just barely unlocked the doors and didn't expect many costumers this early in the morning. But there was something strange about her that seemed to demand his attention. Staring at her peruse the shelves he thought he noticed something move underneath her coat. Which also piqued his curiosity, it was only the beginning of October yet she was bundled up like it was mid-December. She didn't look older than nineteen; her long dark hair was bound in a ponytail similar to his, and her large amber eyes flitted nervously about. Narrowing his eyes he watched from behind the bookcase, she seemed harmless enough… but then again so did the Guardians. At the thought of the meddlesome teenagers an involuntary angry hiss escaped his lips and he bared his teeth aggressively. Damn those girls! How they managed to beat him at every turn was going to drive him insane!

"Hush Draco you're going to get me into trouble!" the girl whispered urgently, as she patted her shoulder.

Frowning at her from his perch on the ladder behind the shelf Cedric was puzzled, _what is in her coat?_ Curious of her strange behavior he descended the ladder and called out to her. "Perhaps I can be of assistance?" he asked giving her a smile that had seemed to affect all the other females that came into the book shop.

Her reaction was quite different though, while most gave him a dreamy, shy, or sickeningly sweet smile back, she didn't smile at all. Her eyes flashed in brief fear but it was as fleeting as a gargoyles shadow over the moon. "Do have any books on snakes, or more specifically on constrictors?"

_Now you really have my attention human…_ "Yes I'm sure I do, are you looking for a biology/science textbook or something else?"

She shrugged, "I just need a book that tells me how to take care of one. Like how close should the heat lamp be? How often should I feed it? How big will it get? Those are the questions I need answered but a biology book probably wouldn't hurt…"

It was then that the bell on the front door rang loudly announcing someone else had entered. "Hey is anybody here?" A man called out.

It was then Cedric saw deep terror on the girls face and she grabbed his sleeve. "I was never here! You didn't see me, and you don't know anything!" She released him and bolted to the back of the shop.

Confused and mildly irritated at the intruder for scaring the intriguing female away, he walked towards the front door. When Cedric finally saw the human that frightened the young girl, he understood why she had run. The man looked to be in his forties, with a shaved head and hard features; he looked Cedric up and down with barely hidden distaste, and glowered at him. He immediately set Cedric's teeth on edge, and he felt a growl start to build in his chest at the sight of him trying to sneak behind the counter. "Can I help you sir?" he asked curtly.

A hard glare was exchanged but the obsidian ice chips in Cedric's eyes finally made the other man break eye contact first. "Yeah, you seen a girl in here recently?"

"This is a book store near a co-ed public school; you need to be more specific than that." Cedric deadpanned.

The man's face scrunched in anger and looked on the verge of losing his temper, but reined it in before he spoke again. "About 5' 8'', dark hair, yellowish eyes, and she has a small crescent shaped scar right here." He pressed a meaty finger to his chest below the throat.

"No, she doesn't ring a bell… why are you looking for her?"

"She's a thief! She stole something of value from me and I want it back." He growled.

Cedric merely raised an eyebrow at the irritating man and turned away going back to his quiet books. "Haven't seen her, sorry."

Grunting the oaf dropped a business card on the counter and called out before leaving. "If you do see her, give me a call."

Going back to pick up the card Cedric saw a fifty dollar bill underneath it. Ha as if that was anywhere near enough to buy his loyalties. However the girl had done nothing to garner his loyalty and yet he had still lied for her. But the man had annoyed him while as the girl had… gotten him curious, something he hadn't been in a long time. "Not on your life, worm." Cedric ground out, angrier than he should be at the human's questions.

"I would love to see the look on his face if he ever heard you say that to him."

Glancing up in mild surprise at the females' reappearance, Cedric reached up and grabbed the book she requested. "Am I to assume the reason he is after you is because of the snake you have in your coat?"

She blanched but stood firm, "You saw him then?"

"No, I saw you pet your coat and talk to thin air, and then the book you asked for was a large clue. You should know I don't allow pets in my store and I could report you to the authorities for stealing."

She shrugged and walked to the check-out counter digging for money in her front jean pocket. "I'm not afraid of cops, and he didn't deserve to keep Draco."

"But you are afraid of him."

She froze. "You would tell Oscar?"

"Perhaps… for a price." He was lying, but he was renowned for a brilliant poker face and wanted to test her. For what he wasn't really sure but…

She turned around and looked him up and down, with an expression similar to Phobos' when he was interrogating suspected rebels. The fact that she had it was a little disconcerting, and that it made her look extremely appealing was another. "I don't think you would tell him."

"Why would you assume that?" he asked stepping closer.

Unfazed she answered, "There'd be no point. You passed on telling Oscar anything once, it's a safe assumption you would do it again."

"Money is a great incentive to tell people things."

"I saw the cash on the counter and your furious and disgusted expression when you picked it up. It's not a huge leap for me to make that you would be insulted if he offered you cash for my whereabouts."

Narrowing his eyes he got up into her face challenging her, "I wouldn't count on it, girlie."

She stared back at him with those searing amber eyes calling his bluff. "I already have."

A/N: This is just a test chapter to see if anyone likes it. Since I made a promise to my beta that I will keep it on here, I hope you leave reviews and tell me to continue as well. Till next time my lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: wow! I never thought this particular story would be this popular but thanks for all the reviews guys! And hope you like the new chapter.

Cedric pulled back astonished by her bold attitude, and unyielding stare. "Perhaps you're right… however I cannot allow you to stay in my store with a snake in your coat."

"Fair enough, how much do I owe you for the books?" she asked.

"$14.95 but the fifty your pursuer left will more than cover you." Cedric said going back to the counter to ring her up.

"I don't like unresolved debts; I'll come back in a few days to work off the rest of the money." She responded a harsh look on her face.

Cedric raised an eyebrow at her, his dark eyes assessing her, she quirked her own dark brow at him in return. Locking eyes with her Cedric felt something stir in his belly, a not all together unpleasant feeling just… odd. When all of a sudden her eyes grew wide then slammed shut. As she clutched her sides, a peal of laughter escaped her lips. Cedric blinked and cocked his head in confusion, "Uhh is something wrong?"

"N-no!" she squeaked fighting not to laugh harder.

The girl clawed her jacket zipper and with a swift tug pulled it down revealing a large brown, black, and tan snake wrapped around her middle and upper torso. "He's… t-tickling me!"

Unsure of how to untangle the large reptile from her, Cedric watched as she laughed harder and squirmed. "S-st-start p-pulling him off at th-the tail!"

Following her instruction Cedric began unwinding the snake at the tail, and after a moment the large constrictor was draped loosely across Cedric's arms. "Whew… thanks," she wiped a stray tear from her eye and grinned at him.

"Names Aeryn, and my lovely scaled companion, you're holding is Draco." Cocking her head to the side Aeryns face softened. "I think he likes you."

Draco flicked his tongue out tasting the air, but he was much closer than Cedric anticipated and it brushed his cheek. Perhaps the snake recognized him as a fellow serpent however on closer inspection he found out something about the supposed male snake. "I'm Cedric and I do believe your Draco is a girl." Cedric said as she coiled tightly around his upper arm.

Aeryns eyebrows drew together in a frown, "How can you tell?"

"Well she- gah!" Draco had been in the process of slithering behind Cedrics neck and had chosen to go down the back of his shirt.

Cedrics muscles twitched as the cold scales met the warm human skin on his back. "I'm somewhat of an expert on certain serpents..."

He couldn't exactly say he was one and could tell the difference between male and female. _Although her reaction just might make it worth it… _"Oooooh, that explains a few things… no wonder she was getting into fights with the other female Burmese Pythons. That idiot Oscar never properly checked her!"

Cedric was trying to pull the snake back up out of his shirt but she was having none of it. The damn reptile was determined to coil around him like she had done to Aeryn and Cedric was forced to admit it tickled… a lot! "Would get this infernal beast off me?" Cedric growled, trying not to squirm in front of her.

But it was too little too late as Cedric lost his grip on the slippery scales and the four and a half foot long Burmese Python, disappeared into his shirt. "Uh that may be a problem; she doesn't seem to want to go anywhere." Aeryn smirked as Cedric became exceedingly uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Think you can get her off by yourself?" she asked innocently while Cedric fidgeted, the damn snake was practically licking him and was making it exceedingly difficult not to laugh like an idiot.

"Yes, excuse me." Cedric speed walked to a small bathroom near the rear entrance.

Forced into undoing his shirt Cedric was less than pleased to find that the tail end of Draco was in the center of his back. A far from ideal spot if he wanted to get the snake off him, anytime soon. After ten minutes of wrestling with Draco he gave up and admitted defeat. He opened the bathroom door to holler for Aeryn, only to see her waiting outside leaning against a bookcase her arms crossed and a self-satisfied smirk on her features. "Need some help?" she made no attempt to hide the laughter that bubbled into the small sentence.

Cedric scowled at her, "Unfortunately, yes… think you can manage to untangle your pet and not laugh so hard you hurt yourself?" he queried.

Aeryn drew her lips into her mouth but her smile still shone through anyway. "I make no promises." She chuckled.

"Just help me get her off."

Aeryn grinned but stepped toward him, she twirled her index finger in a gesture to turn around. Sighing in humiliation he obeyed, Aeryn quickly located the tail end of Draco and found out just as Cedric had, that she was damned and determined to stay put. She was constantly losing her grip, since Draco kept moving and pulling it from her grasp. "Oh for cryin' out loud, stop freakin' moving!" Aeryn snarled as Draco slid away from her again.

"Stop it that tickles!" Cedric yelped when Aeryns attempts to unwind Draco made the serpent tighten and flex her muscles.

"Gotcha!" Aeryn had finally got a solid hold of Draco and was in the process of spinning around Cedric loosening the coils of the Python.

With a dis-satisfied hiss Draco resumed her position around Aeryns mid-section, and sulked. Buttoning his shirt back up Cedric glanced over the rims of his glasses to watch her mimic him by zipping her coat back up hiding Draco from view. "Why did you take her?"

"Oscar didn't deserve to keep her, that's all." She replied adjusting her collar.

Now that the snake was hidden again it was like a wall went up… and for some reason, that bothered Cedric. "Care to elaborate?"

"Not particularly, but I will be back the day after tomorrow to work off the rest of the fifty bucks." Aeryn stated and went to the front of the store to claim her receipt.

After ringing her up Cedric held out her receipt but didn't let go when she reached out to take it. "You don't have to work it off, I can just give you the rest of the money."

"Yes I do. It's not just the money I'm working off, you saved me today and that's not something a measly fifty dollars can settle." Her serious and earnest gaze silenced any flippant remark he might have made.

Those amber orbs held him in a vice grip, and he found himself basking in their glow. _Snap out of it!_ Physically shaking himself out of his own reverie he released the slip of paper connecting them and stiffened his posture. "Very well, be here by 8:30 to help me open, and cover the counter from time to time when I am needed elsewhere."

Aeryn nodded and turned away to leave, "As you wish. I'll see you Thursday then."

Cedric watched her leave his shop his eyes following her every move until she was out of sight. _"You saved my life, and that is more than any fifty dollars can settle." Huh so this is what it feels like to save a life…_ Cedric thought as he headed toward the special book that would take him to Meridian. He was still working on gaining Elyons trust but all good things to those who wait. However the other human female may complicate things a little, but she was… interesting and if nothing else would serve as entertainment for a short while at least…

A/N: I'm not all that enthused with this chapter and it took forever to write for some reason. But I hope you liked it and will leave me some reviews, now I have to ask a favor of you readers, I'm debating on two things; the first is whether or not I should change the POV to Aeryn every few chapters? And the second is should Cedrics snake form have regular scales or be more like human skin just tougher? Tell me what you think and I would greatly appreciate it so till next time guys!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so sorry for this very late chapter I've just been swamped with everything going on. Anyway, Daydreamer I grant you full permission to slap me and leave a scathing review if Aeryn ever becomes a Mary-Sue! :( I don't like Mary-Sue's they make me want to hit things… anyway on with chapter 3!

Aeryn showed up at the book shop at eight thirty sharp on Thursday morning in ripped jeans and a two sizes too big dark green hoodie, although Cedric was a little surprised by her companion this time. "New friend I see." Cedric gestured to the large brindle Mastiff walking beside Aeryn into the store.

"Yeah um, do you mind if he stays? He's my body guard of sorts when I go home."

Cedric raised a questioning eyebrow. "You think you'll be in danger if you're alone?"

She snorted. "I'm not willing to take that chance, better to be overly cautious than dead in an alley. Can he stay?"

Cedric flinched inwardly, _just how much trouble have you gotten me into girl?_ He thought as he peered over the rims of his glasses at the slobbering beast beside her. "As long as he doesn't drool on the books or turn my customers into chew toys, I think we can arrange something…" Aeryn gave a small smile and nodded her head in thanks.

"Now first things first, I want you to put these books in the Suspense and Thriller section. Then when you're done grab a broom and attack the cobwebs that seem to be breeding in the corners of the shop. After that-" Cedric was going to hand the books over to her but a threatening growl from the dog made Cedric pause.

"You bite me dog; I turn you into a coat." Cedric warned.

Aeryn chuckled, "I wouldn't count on it, Titan is pretty tough."

"Titan? Appropriate name for him considering his size…"

"He's lucky I didn't name him Beast, as puppy he had a nasty attitude and an enormous appetite."

Cedric grunted and passed Aeryn the books she was going to shelf, Titan growled and showed more of his teeth. "Stay." She commanded to the Mastiff, and he immediately sat and ceased his grumbles.

"I'll put the books where they belong and _you,_" She turned to Titan with a determined look. "Will be good and stay behind the counter unless I call got it?"

The dog gave a gruff bark and padded off behind the counter, to await further instructions. "How'd you get him to do that?" _And why can't some of the soldiers do that? _Cedric thought bitterly.

_Maybe we wouldn't constantly be raided by those bloody rebels if some of them actually followed instructions!_ "Lots and lots of training, plus I saved him when he was a puppy and he knows he owes me."

"Oh you adopted him from a shelter?" This girl is such a softie… she wouldn't last a day in Meridian.

Aeryn flinched, "No not really…" At that she turned away and went to place the books in the appropriate section.

_Hmm odd… what is she hiding? No doubt she stole him just like the snake from yesterday._ Cedric scowled slightly, he didn't need any extra distractions since Elyon was still friends with the Guardians, and severing those tight bonds would take some planning on his part. However something about Aeryn grabbed his attention and refused to let go, he couldn't fathom why but… _don't you have better things to do then brood over a human? _Cedric shook his head ignoring the thought and went back to work organizing the book orders.

Titan watched him from his place behind the register his eyes practically burning a hole in Cedrics back. "You recognize me as a fellow beast don't you? Well you need not worry; your mistress is in no danger from me. She is not my target." Cedric murmured.

A deep grunt answered him, as he glanced over his shoulder to look at the massive hound eyes a similar golden color to Aeryns stared back at him. Most creatures couldn't stand his presence, animal instinct he supposed. _Funny how humans don't sense it... _Cedric thought blandly.

"What the- Who the hell put you there? Uhh hey Ced, you got a ladder?"

_Ced?_ As he walked towards the sound of her voice in the Thriller shelves. "Are you referencing me? My name is Cedric not Ced-" As he turned a corner he found Aeryn halfway up a particularly tall bookcase hanging onto the top shelf placing a book that had been out of order from the rest. "What are you doing, and why couldn't you have waited for the ladder?"

"The ladder is so I can get down, Ced. Getting up isn't an issue, it's the coming down part that I have trouble with…"

Cedric blinked, "Are you afraid of heights?"

She scowled at him, her amber eyes hard with annoyance. "No, but getting down is trickier because I'm not as balanced and could tip the whole thing over. Since that would most likely crush me, I think it's safe to say I don't want that to happen."

Scowling in irritation Cedric turned away to retrieve the ladder. He knew he should leave her there, but she probably would topple the bookcase and he would have to drag her dead body out from underneath the damn thing and reorganize it all over again. Snagging the ladder by one of the rungs Cedric took it back to where Aeryn perched on the shelves rather like a swamp tree bat. "Thank you Ced." She made a point to call him Ced instead of his full name again.

Glowering at her he jerked the ladder to get her attention, however she was only half on one of the rungs and she slipped off. _Shit!_ On instinct he reached out to catch her. She landed in his arms with a grunt; _she is heavier than I first thought for her slim build._ As she turned confused liquid amber eyes to his he felt his breath catch in his throat. Her scent was amplified with his reptilian sense of smell; and he could taste the pomegranate and nectarine in her body wash and he caught himself wondering if- "Um you can put me down now."

Cedric nodded and cleared his throat, as he placed her down. Brushing her hair out of her face Aeryn gave a nervous laugh and avoided his gaze as she walked past him to continue with her duties. _Idiot! What are you doing?!_ He honestly couldn't fathom what was wrong with him, she was just another human. …Wasn't she? Growling under his breath Cedric then did his best to ignore the girl wandering his shop cleaning and organizing. But no matter what he did, or who was at the counter, her scent and wide golden gaze invaded his mind. _This is ridiculous, get your head on straight! You have a job to do._ Cedric mentally berated himself for the distraction, but…

The bell over his door rang again signaling another customer had entered. Plastering a fake welcoming smile on his face, Cedric turned to the newcomer. Elyon was the one grinned at him and waved hello, "Hey Cedric, how's your day been?"

"Elyon, what a surprise; is school out already?"

"Yeah, do you mind if I stay here for a bit before I head home?"

"No of course not, stay as long as you like." He made sure he practically oozed friendliness.

A low grumble reminded him of the mastiff watching everyone enter, he hadn't made a peep most of the day. When Elyon approached Titan gave a rough bark, startling the poor girl out of her wits. "Hush beast! You're scaring the girl!" Cedric hissed angrily, his eyes flashing.

The dog looked up at him, unperturbed and panted heavily with his tongue lolling sideways out of his mouth. "I'm coming, mutt! I know you need a walk, I'll be right there!" Aeryn yelled.

The animal whined but laid his back down on his paws, awaiting his mistresses' return. "So that's what you want." Now that he thought about it Cedric wondered how he had held out this long.

"I-is he your dog Cedric?" Elyon squeaked, maneuvering around a display table to keep the dog as far from her as possible.

"No, he's mine." Aeryn said finally appearing. "Don't worry though he doesn't bite… Unless I tell him to, that is."

Cedric glared at her in reproach but she merely smirked back at him. Clapping her hands she called the mastiff to the rear exit for a quick walk. Once they were gone Elyon finally came up to him, "Who is she?"

Cedric could hear the light jealousy in the girls tone and he bristled, Elyon was a child for Gods sake! Granted, her school girl crush made her more susceptible to his charms and she trusted him a bit more. It was a touch awkward having her stare after him all the time with those gooey Bambi eyes. "She is a… friend, and my employee. She'll be helping out around here for a while. I hope that's alright."

Elyon pouted slightly but nodded there wasn't anything she could really do about it. Cedric was under the impression that Elyon enjoyed being the center of his bookshop world- no matter how far from the truth that was. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

_What I need, is not something you can provide…_ he thought as the memory of fruit flooded his senses again. "Rearrange the display table, if you would. I have a box of new releases you can put up, right here." He handed her the box and went back to his previous task.

Aeryn came in a few minutes later with Titan guarding her back, fear in her eyes and the color gone from her face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"He saw me."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Gah I did it again didn't I? I'm sorry guys I didn't mean too! The evil plot bunnies went on strike and I had to go a rabbit hunting to make things start up again. X( sorry for the delay. Blame me but Sandy did mess up my internet so there is another reason I'm late.

"Oscar?"

She nodded her affirmation.

"Are you sure?" Cedric asked.

Aeryn looked very unsteady on her feet, as she shook her head. "I-I'm not sure, he may not have seen me. The crowd was so big, it's possible..." Her tone made it very obvious she did not believe what she was saying.

However after a moment, the fear disappears from her eyes and they harden to a dark honey color. Her mouth thins into a tight line and she stiffens her shoulders, it looks like she is about to go into battle. _Perhaps she would last in meridian… _"Is there anything else you need for me to do today?"

"Uh no, no you can leave if you wish." Her mouth still drawn she nods and heads for the front door.

Elyon watches Aeryn and Titan leave with a look of trepidation, Cedric can't help but feel like a stone has been dropped in his stomach. He cannot leave for he will lose an opportunity to charm Elyon away from the influence of the Guardians, but he also didn't want to leave Aeryn alone. The smell of her fear at the man pursuing her was still stinging his nose when the choice was decided for him. She pulled open the door and disappeared into the bright afternoon sunlight without another word or a glance back. _Phobos would like breaking her…_ the stone became larger at the thought. "Cedric, is something wrong?" Elyon queried, her lavender eyes clouded in confusion.

"No, everything is fine. Care to tell me how your day went?" He plastered a fake smile on his face and ignored the rock that had settled in his abdomen that seemed to grow larger and heavier with every hour.

Elyons chatter became background noise as Cedric tried to do business as usual in his little shop. He knew he should pay attention but she simply droned on about trivial things in her life, granted this was normal for a teenager but it was driving Cedric mad. It had always annoyed him when these young humans said "like" every few words. It became annoying after sentence two; it becomes unbearable after sentence five. "Cedric? Are you sure you're ok? Since the other girl left you seem a bit out of it."

"Yes I'm fine Elyon, just a little distracted. Please continue." Gods how he hated to say it but he really despised this job.

Not the book shop job, that was actually quite enjoyable; but pretending to be interested in the young girls life was beyond taxing. Unfortunately it had to be done, rolling his eyes he tuned in to her ramblings every once in awhile to make sure he picked up some useless details that would impress her later. She was only twelve or so after all if he made it seem like he actually gave a damn about her and listened to her when she spoke it would all too easy to manipulate her into Phobos' control. Then his Prince would have what he desired above all else; true power. However a small thought nagged in the back of his mind, confusing him with its oddness. The idea of Elyon in the hands of her brother, who could be a bigger monster than Cedric when he chose to be, gave Cedric no trouble. On the other hand, with the notion of Aeryn in Phobos' clutches made his stomach churn and turn sour.

_She is interesting, that's all. I wouldn't want to lose such a fascinating toy so soon after discovering how fun it will be to play with her._ His mind supplied, effectively squashing any other ideas that had begun to form in a small hidden part of his brain. "Cornelia left me behind again. She is always leaving me to go hang out with the other girls; she never invites me along and I don't get why."

_Maybe because your insistent whining and dependency annoys her?_ "Perhaps she is not the friend you once thought her to be."

Elyon pouts a bit and shrugs. "Maybe… thanks Cedric, you are such a great listener. I'm glad I came here to talk; you always let me rant about whatever is on my mind without judging me. It's nice." She brightens and flashes him a smile.

He smiles in return but turns his back after a second so he can roll his eyes and ignore the adoring gaze that was now directed at his back for the third time today. His temper was canon fuse short this afternoon and having to deal with her crush was challenging his restraint. He was curious as to why it was bothering him so much, today was no different than any other day, but for some reason it was like she had put itch powder under his scales. He found her increasingly grating as the hours passed and he couldn't wait for her leave, and it seemed the powers that be were with him because her phone then buzzed with a call from her mother wondering where she was.

"Hi mom… At the book shop… yes I did my homework… ok, ok, I'm on my way home now… do you want me to pick up milk before I get home? …fine I'll see you in fifteen minutes." Sighing in resignation Elyon clicked her phone shut and gathered her belongings, "I gotta head home now, but can I come back tomorrow?"

Smiling broadly Cedric replied, "Of course you can, you are always welcome here."

Elyon was gone in a matter of minutes but Cedric was still on edge. _I have made progress today, I should tell Phobos. _On his way to the book portal into Meridian, Cedric caught a whiff of pomegranates and he froze mid-step. Taking a deep breath he drew the sweet scent into his lungs. There was a fruit called Raimpur that smelled similar to the pomegranate in Meridian, though a bit more sour in taste; and he felt a strange craving for one. Snorting Cedric shook his head in an attempt to clear it; he needed to report to his Prince not daydream about fruit! With a short sigh he continued to the portal, he knew that the Prince was a patient man but there was a limit to one's endurance when so much at stake.

The two days later…

Aeryn was late. It was ten past nine and she still wasn't there, something had to be wrong. _Hm maybe she's in more trouble than I anticipated…_ at that moment the bell over the door rang and Titan lead the way into the book store. Her jeans were faded but unripped and her sweatshirt was black today. "You're late."

"I'm sorry; the bloody dog chased a delivery guy down the block this morning. He uh… got a little more than he bargained for when he teased Shade." She answered, flipping her hood down. As Titan padded over to Cedric behind the register, he noticed Aeryn had kept her hair down, her long bangs in her eyes.

Immediately suspicious he called her out on it. "No time to do your hair this morning I take it?" She grunted in response and set to work shelving the misplaced books back in their proper places.

With a glance at Titan, the dog looked over his shoulder at Cedric with a look that said "check on her". "Is something wrong Aeryn?"

He came around the counter to talk face to face but when he reached her, she shied from him. Something she had never done. Even when he challenged her directly she never backed down, not once. "No. Why?" her voice is calm but he can smell a hint of fear on her.

She skirts around the bookcase continuing to avoid him, he follows closely ignoring her attempts to deflect him. "Liar. What is it?"

Growling in annoyance she reaches up to replace a miss-shelved Gautier. "Nothing I promise." Catching her wrist Cedric forces her to look at him, and he what he sees, has him in a red haze.

An ugly red and purple bruise covers her left cheekbone and borders her eye socket. He can also see fingerprint shaped bruises around her throat and a small cut in her lip. His gaze hardens to obsidian chips, as rage fills him. "Who did this?"

She shakes her head and tugs her arm to free herself from his grip. "No one did Ced, I slipped in some mud and hit my face off a street lamp."

Cedric could feel the magic in him screaming for the change to make him a Naga, an enraged hiss escapes his lips before he can contain it. "A street lamp did _not_ leave finger marks in your neck, or give you the busted lip. So why should I believe that it gave you that black eye?" He was practically seething with anger over her marred features. No one touched what belonged to him! She was his plaything and if she was damaged, whoever had done it would have hell to pay.

"Because it's not your fight Ced." The words were spoken softly but with a firm command in them. He was to stay out of her business, it didn't concern him so he shouldn't get involved.

What she failed to realize was that she _was_ his business.

A/N: I hope I didn't ruin this but I wanted to make this more canon, it wouldn't make sense if Cedric just fell in love with this girl out of the blue. He is a ruthless killer and servant to an even more ruthless Prince in a crusade for power. He would have to think of her as a distraction instead of someone he genuinely cared about.(for now) Another little side note, I always hated how Elyon seemed to whine to Cedric all the time, I mean granted she's like 12 and they do that, but c'mon! There was no way a full grown man could tolerate that kind irritation and not want to kill someone. But it's part of his job so, you deal with it the best you can. Anyway please leave a review and tell whatcha think and rag on me for how late I am again. (I deserve it, and I am super sorry!) Have a great weekend guys!


	5. Chapter 5

"Cedric leave it be. There is nothing you can do, besides you should've see what the dogs did to him when I called them."

His nostrils flared finally detecting a hint of blood under her sweet scent. "Dogs? As in more than one?"

Confused Aeryn nodded. "I didn't tell you? I could have sworn I told you about Shade, and Apollo."

"You may have, I just wasn't paying attention apparently." Cedric commented still holding her wrist.

His thumb absently stroked over her pulse point as he stared at the angry bruises, the marks would take at least a week to heal and that made his vision hazy with rage once again. The thought that someone hurt Aeryn when her best line of defense was a set of dogs that couldn't always be with her, made a dormant protective instinct flare to life in Cedric's blood. The beast within him snarled in righteous anger at her battered face and neck. "What happened?" He ground out fighting to get himself under control.

Aeryn shrugged, "I got jumped when I was walking the dogs, and before you ask, no, it wasn't Oscar. Just some strung out druggie hoping for an easy target. He was torn up pretty good when Titan and Shade got hold of him."

Cedric's eyebrows rose, "They attacked him?" throwing a glance at the ever watchful mastiff Cedric sent a miniscule nod of acknowledgement to the animal for defending Aeryn.

Titan showed no apprehension at his hard look but dipped his head in answer to Cedric's bow of respect. "Of course."

"Care to give me details?"

"Not particularly. Like I said, it's not your fight and there is nothing you can do to change what has already happened." her free hand came up to lie on his shoulder. "I'm fine, I promise. Now can I have my hand back?"

Startled at her gentle touch he stared at her hand on his shoulder before looking at looking at her wrist still locked in his loose grip. Her warmth seeped into his skin making the serpent within settle and his tense muscles relax. "Hey I have work to do, I need this back so I can get to it." She chuckled trying to lighten the mood but her smile faded when he still didn't let go.

"Cedric? What is it?" Her eyes flicked back and forth trying to read him, but his eyes didn't leave their hands.

Aeryn tugged her arm to her chest to try and snap him out of whatever trance he was under but he still refused to release her. A few seconds later the bell on the door rang breaking into the small cocoon Aeryn's warmth and scent had woven around him. Blinking back to reality Cedric dropped her hand and stepped back from her like she had scalded him. "Ced?"

Cedric cleared his throat and scrubbed a hand over his face to hide the slight flush on his cheekbones. "It's Cedric, and I'm fine; just lost my train of thought is all."

"Hello? Is anyone here?" A woman called.

Clearing his throat once again Cedric left a bewildered Aeryn to deal with the customer. "Yes ma'am, is there something I can get for you?"

The day passed agonizingly slow for Cedric, the sensation he had felt flutter to life in his abdomen had sent his mind into a tailspin. It became impossible to concentrate on anything for any length of time; it was down-right annoying honestly. He couldn't afford to be so distracted by some intoxicating human female and her prob- _wait… what?_ "Hey Cedric! You having a good day?"

Startled out of his confusing thoughts he met Elyon's light hearted smile with a bewildered frown. Her smile faltered a little at his expression but she recovered quickly and just about skipped to the front counter where he was standing. "Hm? Oh yes, my day has been very good, and yours?"

Once again he had to go through the motions of idle chatter and conversation, until Elyon revealed an interesting tidbit about her Guardian friends. "I caught that boy Cornelia likes, what was his name again…? Jacob? No, that's not it…" she muttered a few other names trying to remember who the boy was until: "Caleb! That was his name! Anyway, I saw him flirting with Will and she was flirting back! Think I should tell her that Caleb and Will might have a thing or should I say nothing?"

_Caleb? The leader of the rebels was here in Heatherfield? No wonder he and the Guardians were always spotted together in Meridian! He was using portals to supply the resistance with provisions from this world!_ "Cedric? What should I do?"

Before he could answer Aeryn did it for him. "Do nothing, it has nothing to do with you. And you could not only lose a friend by saying the wrong thing, but you can ruin their relationship as well. What happens will happen with or without your interference."

_Ha! So says the girl who has stolen multiple animals from a "bad situation"; pot meet kettle. _Cedric threw her an incredulous look, and replied, "Tell her. She may not want to hear it, but it could spell disaster for you if she found out you knew something and didn't tell her. But do what you think is best Elyon." _Plus it adds a little discord among the Guardians._

He knew that to win against the teenagers and bring them down he would need every advantage in his possession, and he had no qualms about fighting dirty. Her face scrunched in concentration as she pondered both suggestions, "I think I should tell her. She's already slipping away from me, maybe if I tell her Will is trying to steal her guy she'll stop hanging out with her so much." She looked hopeful, the thought of getting her friend back to herself giving her a wide smile.

Aeryn scoffed to herself and turned away in disgust. "I forgot how stupid the youth of today is." She muttered under her breath.

Elyon hadn't heard her but Cedric had, murmuring an excuse he left the girl alone to go talk to the irritated one headed for the back shelves. "You do realize you are in that age group too?" he said after he caught up to her.

She snorted, "Hardly. I am of legal age and can take care of myself. That little tween over there is so co-dependent and clingy it makes me nauseous. And don't even try and pretend you don't think the same thing. I see the way you act around her, your face couldn't be any easier to read."

"What are you talking about?"

"What? You think that just because I'm working I don't pay attention?" She scoffed again and turned away obviously dismissing him in her disgust.

It was a bad move on her part, only Phobos was really allowed to show him such disdain, and it was only the fact that he was King and possessed powerful magic that kept his beast within in check. Aeryn had none of these things and she had been pushing his buttons since he had met her, he felt his worn thin restraint snap. Nostrils flaring he stomped after her, he was sure his eyes had already changed color but he didn't care. This human had pressed him too far, and he _would_ get his answers. "Just what do you mean by that?" He asked his voice harsh.

Grabbing her elbow in a steel grip he led her to a relatively unused break room. It was the only room besides the bathroom that had a door, and this conversation needed to be private. She jerked her arm from his hold and whipped around to face him her cheeks flushed a bright red in her anger. "I think you know exactly what I mean. You don't like her but you pretend and act like she is the center of your world and that you actually care. What I don't understand is why? If you don't like being around her, then don't be! It's very simple!"

Her observations and accurate description of how he felt about Elyon did nothing to quell the quiet fury at her attitude earlier. No human treated him as such and got away unscathed. "And how would you recognize such behavior? You are still a child, and do not get to dismiss me like I am your surf!" His voice began to take a lower pitch and if he had been paying more attention, a soft angry hiss could be heard in the undercurrent of his words.

Not that Aeryn noticed either she was too angry. "How? Because I saw that behavior every day I was with my parents. They would smile and say they were listening but they never were. I finally gave up and stopped talking to them, I moved out when I was fifteen and they didn't even notice until I called them to let them know I-" She stopped herself short and took a deep calming breath.

Her anger subsided slightly but Cedric felt his ire only rise, if she thought telling him a sob story would get her back in his good graces she was sorely mistaken. "Is that it? I reminded you of your idiotic parents and it rankled you? How juvenile." He sneered.

The only warning he had was the narrowing off her eyes and the harsh line of her mouth. She pulled back her arm and slugged him with the speed, accuracy, and power of a boxer. _Nice right hook…_ Cedric reeled from her surprise attack and held the side of his face. They both stood stock still as the stared at each other. Her chest rose and fell rapidly with each panting breath, her hands clenched into fists so tight her knuckles were white and they shook with rage. However Cedric felt no aggression from his other form at Aeryn's punch, if anything it felt… proud. She had dared hit him with no powers or protection, and was still ready to fight. Battered and bruised though she was, she would still fight.

"I'm leaving." She growled before stalking from the room.

She threw the door open so hard it slammed into the wall with a loud bang. Too stunned Cedric stayed where he was glasses askew and a purple and blue bruise already forming on his cheek. "Titan, come." He heard her call the dog moments before the bells jingled and the door thudded closed signaling her departure.

He wasn't sure she'd be back; with the murderous look on her face it didn't seem likely. Cedric felt a pang of disappointment at that thought but he didn't have long to dwell on it before Elyon came looking for him. "Cedric? Is everything alri- Oh my god what happened?! Did she hit you?!"

A light chuckle escaped him, "Yes. Indeed she did."

A/N: So for the second time in less than a month I am sick with the flu, so I have had time to write this late chapter. I am unbelievably sorry that I'm over a month behind and I have no real reason for it other than I haven't had inspiration. But my plot bunny for this story came back and here it is! I'm not sure how good it is or if anyone's still reading but if you are, I thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy, so leave a review for me please?


End file.
